


Not This Person

by Bawsanity (CrowsGirl15)



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 02:45:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8515516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowsGirl15/pseuds/Bawsanity
Summary: Ginny gets ready for the ESPYs, and Mike's there to calm her down.





	

Mike Lawson is not this person.

He’s smarter than this. He’s better than this. Sure, he’d never been someone to shy away from his baser impulses, but he’d always had control over every interaction. He could compartmentalize with the best of them, and he was always able to get his needs met without anything getting in the way.

But with Ginny Baker…

Sure, he’d tried to be good. He’d tried to be strong, to stay away. He knew it would be easy if he wanted it. With the hero worship, and the childhood crush…but he’d told himself over, and over, and over again that he wouldn’t touch her. That he would treat her like any other teammate.

Until he couldn’t stop himself from being that person. He couldn’t stop himself from walking the 15 feet across the bar and giving her that look. Couldn’t stop himself from leaning over and murmuring low into her ear.

“Want to get out of here?”

 

It was only supposed to be once – a one-time thing to get it out of their system. And then it became twice…and three times…once a week. He isn’t this person, but he couldn’t stop himself. 

They both know they shouldn't be doing it. They know it could blow up in their faces. And Mike knows that she's going to bear the brunt of the fallout. That he’s fucking up her future just by being here.

But then he sees those dimples, and he knows he's just a satellite orbiting Ginny Baker. He feels powerless to this.

Mike Lawson isn't powerless. Mike Lawson is in control. He's in control to a fault. He's controlled so much in his life that things have fallen apart. But he's so out of control of this that he can't handle it. He can't handle himself around Ginny Baker.

 

And that’s how he found himself stretched out on the hotel bed, trying to calm Ginny as she got ready for yet another media event. He rolled over to eye her as she eyed the fancy dress, a black, sparkly number that Amelia had dropped off the night before when he was safely tucked in his own bed. He knew Ginny hated this shit. She may have gotten better at it, but she'd never be the person who put on the dress and smiled for the crowd.

"I should be excited, right? It's the fucking ESPYs." She said it so quietly that Mike wasn't sure if she was talking to herself or asking for his input. He opted to respond anyway.

"I'll go with you if you want. Take some of the spotlight off." There was the smile he loved, but it didn’t quite reach her eyes. She ran her hand along the black, beaded silk and shook her head, speaking without looking at him.

"We both know you can't do that. It would just make it worse."

Mike pushed to his feet and came up behind her, resting his hands on Ginny's hips as their eyes met in the mirror. She gave him a soft look, one that he'd only ever seen when they were alone. It was moments like this that recharged their relationship. After a night together, he always swore it would be the last time, that he would stop doing this to her. But where the sex satiated the desire, moments like this only kept him coming back for more.

"Yeah well. Maybe not. But come on, you're Ginny Fucking Baker. You've faced 100 mile an hour fastballs and the best hitters in the league. You can handle the adoring public." He ran his hands up her sides, and she keened into his touch, already starting to relax under the ministrations. "Now, yes, obviously I'd be better at it." That earned him an adoring eye roll and he inwardly preened. "But something must have rubbed off on you from all these nights at my place."

"Not sure confidence is sexually transmitted." And the twinkle in her eye was back as he let out a real laugh, anchoring his hands at her hips and winking at her in the mirror. 

"See, just give em that, Gin. Give em you." She turned her head to look up at him as he continued. "And then come back here and give it to me." 

She laughed at that. Her affectionate, real laugh, and leaned up to kiss him in a way they usually didn't. A real way. A way that revealed there may be more than either of them want to admit behind these handful of naked nights. Mike couldn’t stop himself from leaning into the kiss, running his tongue along hers, finally feeling her relax entirely as they worked together to ease the tension.

"You're not as bad at the inspirational speeches as you think you are, Captain." She murmured against his lips and there was a level of sex behind the nickname that made his body temperature rise a few degrees.

"I know, right?" And he winked at her before reaching down to smack her ass playfully. "Now get dressed, Rook. I wanna see if I can get into that dress before you share it with the rest of the world."

Her laugh rang out as he fell back onto the bed.

 

Mike Lawson isn’t this person. But if being this person gets him moments like this, he’s not sure he really cares.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first foray into the writing game in a long, long time. These two bring it out in me. Let me know if it sucks!


End file.
